Cantata
by ThawneEnthusiast
Summary: Melody Piper owns the most deluxe club in Central City. She also owns the largest information network in the country, several city blocks, and a good portion of the CCPD's finest. When the Accelerator explodes she finds herself thrust into a new world as Metas crawl out from every corner. Still, Melody's adaptable and nothing will keep her from the top. The Piper is always paid.
1. Intro

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

Dec 11, 2013

"Mikey, I need the flat head." Dark purple nails waved in the air impatiently until the demanded tool was placed in them. "Thanks little bro."

"You know, I'm twenty three, don't you think I've outgrown the little brother title yet?" Tapping at the tablet in his hands, the man cocked an eyebrow down at the woman kneeling at his feet. "Sure," She huffed, blowing a lock of purple hair out of her face. "Just as soon as you get a girlfriend."

"You're such a dork." Mike grumbled. "Alright, is it all set?"

Frowning, the woman straightened, studying the amp she had just pieced back together. "I think so. Never did get that mechanical degree. Frank, give it a go!" She called.

Frank flashed a thumbs up and strummed a couple chords on his bass. In unison the siblings heads tilted to the side, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Sounds good to me." Mike shrugged. "Mels? You're the boss here." Melody chewed her lip for a moment, listening intently. "Your A is a bit sharp Frank." Frank shook his head, smile tugging at his lips. "Three years I play for you and it's still freaky." He marveled, plucking his A string until it's perfectly tuned. Melody grinned, tapping her ear. "Perfect pitch baby."

Rising to her feet she dusted off her jeans, tossing the screwdriver into the tool bag and zipping it closed. "Looks like we're on schedule. Anything else you need me for Mike?" "Uh, nothing I can see." He reported, tapping at the screen. "Fab, I'll be getting ready in the back room."

Casting a glance around the room, Melody took a moment to bask in her pride. It had taken too damn long, but Hamelin was now the glittering jewel she had always envisioned. A few early patrons lounged around on cushy sofas waiting for the show to start, sipping at drinks in their hands. At the bar, Jenna chatted up a middle aged woman in a pantsuit who was almost planking across the bar top in her desperation for some company. Smiling, Melody shook her head, then frowned as she took another look around the room.

"Mike." She called over her shoulder.

"Yup?" He asked, glancing up at her, eyes inquisitive.

"What's missing from this picture?" Melody swept a hand across her view and Mike frowned, then smirked as understanding struck. "Missing your boyfriend already, Mels?"

"My partner," Melody stressed, "who said he would be here when he is very clearly not. He's many things, true, but man of his word happens to be one of them." Mike chuckled, turning off his tablet and walking over to his sister, clapping a hand to her shoulder. "He'll be here. He just had some trouble with Scudder again. Same old thing as last time."

Melody huffed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, some people just can't learn. And after all those warnings I gave him too. This better be the last time."

"If Len has anything to do with it, it probably will be. That or Scudder goes solo with his girl." Melody snorted, casting her brother a droll look. "Right. Like Len would let that happen. You know how it goes, Mikey. If you're out-" "you're out." He finished with a nod. "Sucks to be Scudder."

"I'm not weeping on his behalf. Especially not if he makes Len late. Nothing puts that boy in a worse mood then not being on time for something."

"Amen to that." Mike muttered, glancing back down at his tablet. "Hey, do I need your signature for these?" Melody looked at the screen, scrolling down the form. "Uh, no yours will do for that one." She said. "Alright, I'm gonna go get ready. Shows in twenty, remember." "Yes mother." Mike waved her off.

Entering her dressing room, Melody sat down at her makeup station, frowning at her reflection. "Maybe purple was a bad idea." She mused, studying the dark waves. "Not very festive." Shrugging, she scooted her chair closer to the mirror, grabbing her makeup bag and digging through it for what she needed. "Ah well, if we're going against the season, might as well go all out." Setting out mascara, eye shadow, blush, and eyeliner, she rummaged through the top drawer, pulling out a case of color contacts. "Let's see, no red or green. Orange is a bit too Halloween, same with black. Blue is natural, silver is tacky, hm." Pulling out the last option she shrugged, setting it on top of the counter. "Gold goes well with purple, right?" She asked the room, which thankfully didn't answer.

Fifteen minutes later she was ready, just in time for Mike to pop his head in. "Five minutes, Mels."

"Okay, is Len here yet?"

"No sign. Do you want me to send out a birdie?"

Biting her lip she considered the offer. "No, not yet. If he's not here by the time we start, send Angie. He won't be as tetchy if she fetches him."

"Sure thing boss."

"Shut up, you." She shoved him from the room, laughing as they went.

Reaching the stage, she waved at a few regulars and flashed dazzling smiles at the newcomers. Crouching next to the amp she checked the wires one last time, pulling back to shake a finger at it in warning. "You better behave tonight, or so help me-" The amp suddenly let out a screech and Melody shouted in pain, clamping her hands over her ears. A wave of energy burst through the club sending people flying. It hit Melody and sent her crashing into the amp, electricity crackling as it broke under her weight.

She screamed as pain exploded in every nerve across her body.


	2. Poco a Poco

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

March 13, 2014

* * *

Awareness came gradually at first, then whacked Melody over the head with sensory input. Sirens blared four blocks away, a newborn screamed on the floor below, in the basement the mortician was screwing his assistant. Next to her, the steady beep of her heart abruptly went haywire as she jolted into an upright position and slammed her hands over her ears.

Mike lurched forward and grabbed at her hands, pulling them down. "Mels what's wrong?" She flinched as the sound of her brothers voice almost deafened her. "Shut up!" She shouted, then cried out as her own voice sent a painful throb through her skull. The heart rate monitor continued to scream and with a furious shriek, Melody swung her arm in its direction.

"Shut it off!"

Mike didn't get a chance to do as directed before the machine abruptly exploded, scattering pieces everywhere. With the high pitched sound out of the way Melody could now focus on the other, only slightly less painful noises that assaulted her ears.

Mike stared at the machine, then at his sister, a slight glimmering of understanding starting to shine in his eyes. Quickly, he rose from his seat at her bedside and first shut the window before closing the door as softly as he could. Now with some barriers in the way, Melody could almost relax as the volume lowered to a semi comfortable range.

Taking deep breaths, she lowered her hands off her ears, laying them in her lap. Mike slowly lowered himself onto the hospital bed and grabbed her left hand, squeezing it tightly. "Mels," He murmured, as quiet as he could. She still flinched but not as bad as before so he counted it as a win. "Melody, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I can hear.."

"A lot better than perfect pitch I'm guessing." Mike joked, nudging her gently.

She chuckled throatily. "Yeah, I think I'm way past that. It hurts, Mikey."

He rubbed her knuckles, smiling encouragingly. "Tell me. Tell me what you can hear."

* * *

"Well Miss Piper, while I would prefer to keep you overnight for observation the choice is, of course, yours to make. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Thank you, Dr. Blake, but I just spent four months in the hospital. I've had enough for the next, oh, six years." Melody smiled tensely, fighting the urge to wince every time the man spoke.

"Very well," he sighed, handing over the release form.

Melody quickly signed it and within ten minutes, Mike was helping her into his car in the parking lot.

Pulling out onto the busy street, Mike watched his sister out of the corner of his eye as she dug through the glove box, giving a triumphant huff as she held up the package of ear plugs.

Shoving them in she sighed in relief, relaxing against the seat, head rolling back as she worked the kinks out of her neck.

"Catch me up, whats been happening?" She asked, eyes closed.

Mike cleared his throat before launching into a detailed report of the past four months. Central was still reeling from the devastation wrought by the Accelerator exploding, (Melody swore furiously and made a mental note to call her lawyers. Wells was going to be hearing from her,) but overall, its citizens were banding together in their time of hardship. Property damage was not as bad as it could be and Mike had made sure to take care of all repairs while she was in the hospital.

"How about our people, any discontent in the ranks?"

"A few people tried to cut corners once word got out you were in the hospital but the boys and I took care of it."

"Good." Melody fell silent and Mike glanced over at her, worried. She stared out the window, watching the world go by, eyes flicking from one point to the next with dizzying speed. Two blocks back a man was getting mugged but the voices were muffled. In the car behind them the radio was playing Garth Brooks and the driver was singing along at the top of his lungs. Across the street a man pointed out directions to a college student with one hand while the other slipped into their bag, jangling their dorm keys faintly. Stupid, college kids never had cash on them.

"Melody? You okay?" Mike hesitantly asked. Melody flinched, pulling her eyes away from the window to look over at him. "Of course I am, Mikey. I'm always okay."

"You know," She continued before he could argue that statement. "I can't help but notice you've yet to mention a certain someone." Mike swallowed, eyes shooting forward.

Now it was Melody's turn to peer at her sibling. "Mike, where's Leonard."

"I don't know. No one's seen him since the explosion. He hasn't called or sent a birdie. No news, not even a whisper." Mike stiffly reported, hands tight on the wheel.

Melody blinked, processing the words. "Lisa?"

"Hasn't heard from him. I called her first."

"Mick?"

"Said if I saw him before he did that I should deck him."

Melody cocked an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Mike shrugged, smirk tugging his lips. "Those might not have been his exact words."

"Hm. So what you're saying is, my partner has vanished without a trace and not even his own sister has a clue whether or not he's even alive." She narrowed her eyes, staring out the front windshield. "That about cover it?"

"Yup, that's about it."

"Perfect."

* * *

Pulling to a stop, Melody swung the car door open, stepping out onto the pavement. Shoving her hands in her pockets she smiled up at the sign above her.

"Home sweet home." Mike said, tossing the keys to an usher who snagged them from the air.

"Good to have you back, Miss Piper." The man said before driving away.

"Good to be back." Melody muttered, flinching as a siren sounded four blocks away. Striding forward she opened the main doors with a flourish, sauntering in with the confidence befitting her position. "Now be honest." She drawled, propping her hands on her hips. "Who missed me?"

"Melly!" A short form collided with her own and Melody 'oomphed'. Looking down a couple feet she smiled at the toothy grin shining up at her.

"Hey kid. Been a while, huh?"

Angie Marcel, orphan and street rat. Melody's favorite birdie and the only one Len would tolerate when she sent someone for him. She would run errands for Melody and in return she had a warm room to sleep in and food that wasn't picked out of a dumpster. The exchange worked perfectly for both parties and though she would never admit it, Melody had a very large soft spot for the little urchin.

"I looked for Len but I couldn't find him. I'm sorry." Angie's lip quivered and Melody quickly knelt to her level.

"Chin up kid, you know how I feel about crying. Besides, if Len doesn't wanna be found, he won't be. Don't beat yourself up over it." Tapping her chin, Melody smiled as Angie let out a giggle, wiping at her eyes.

Straightening, Melody cast a cool glance across the room, noting which people didn't look entirely thrilled and which ones were tripping over themselves to come greet her. Mike had done well in her absence but there would always be those that grasped at power in moments of flux. Something Melody would not stand for, no matter the situation. If it was time to clean shop she needed to know which rats to toss overboard.

"Send out the word. Piper is back in business. If anyone decides they don't like it, they can square up with me in person. Any new grievances come straight to me, business as usual, that clear?"

There was a general mumbled consensus and with a sharp nod, most of the people in the club left, quick to let Central's underground know its chief information broker was back in the game. Now only a select few persons remained in the club. Melody met each person's eyes before lowering herself into her designated 'throne' where she sat and watched over the dance floor.

"Now then. Let's get to work."


	3. Elegy

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

March 20, 2014

* * *

Leaning forward, Melody braced her hands against her desk, grimacing as a fresh throb of pain shot through her head. "Please tell me that's the last of it." She growled, reaching up to rub her forehead. Shutting the door behind him, Mike threw himself into a lounge chair, stretching his legs over the arm rest. "Affirmative, Captain." He groaned, arching his back until it popped.

"An entire week of this shit." Melody spat, slumping back into her chair, scowling at her office door. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for making this entire operation entirely dependent on you." Mike pointed out, rolling his head back to grin crookedly at her.

Melody narrowed her eyes at him, but conceded the point. "It's the best way to keep the mob families from getting tired of my meddling." She shrugged, kicking her feet up on the desk. "Anyway, onto better topics. Anything new?"

Mike sighed, rolling onto his stomach. "Mels, have you considered-" "He's alive, Mike." Melody cut him off, voice sharp. "It's only been a week, I'm not giving up."

"Seventeen." Mike stated, expression grave. "That's how many people died the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. You were almost one of them. Countless others were injured, thousands of dollars of property damage, the trauma alone has made the toughest hard asses see a therapist. It's been four months and people are still missing-" "Exactly, still missing-" "Presumed dead!" Mike plowed over her argument, now sitting straight and staring the woman in the eye. "Wells has been paralyzed from the waist down, that private eye you dealt favors with was flattened under falling debris, Detective West's foster son was struck by lightning and is still in a coma, your budding starlet da Costa? Went up in literal flames after her apartment caught fire. The odds are stacked so far against his turning up they're almost laughable. Melody, at some point you might have to accept the fact that Len could be dead-"

"No!" Melody shot to her feet, slamming her hands on her desk. At the same moment a high pitched note sounded and every light bulb in the room blew.

For a moment they just stood there in the silence and the dark before Melody let out a sharp breath, dragging a hand through her hair. Grumbling as it caught in her rings she angrily tore off the blonde wig, tossing it onto the desk. Slumping back in her chair she meticulously picked out the bobby pins that kept her hair in place, flicking them into a drawer.

Giving his own sharp sigh, Mike dragged a chair over to the other end of the desk, turning it around and sitting down, arms propped on the back. He didn't say anything, just watched Melody intently. Fishing out the last pin, Melody ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it a couple times. Purple strands hung over her eyes and she glared at them contemptuously. It was the first thing she had noticed when she had ducked into the bathroom off her hospital room to change into the clothes Mike had prepared for her when she woke up. Despite the four months she had been in that hospital bed, her dye job had yet to fade, or even grow out at the roots. Even worse, she had discovered, leaning forward until her nose almost touched the mirror, her eyes were now the same color as the contacts she had put in before the show.

'Purple hair and gold eyes' she thought bitterly. 'Get your tickets to see the freak show here.'

"He's not dead." She said firmly, finally meeting Mike's eyes through the dark shades that were now uniform for her. "Worse things have happened to Leonard Snart for this one to take him out. Until I have a body to bury I will go about under the belief that he is lying low somewhere outside Central for the excitement to die down. I won't hear any more about probability of survival, is that clear, Michael?"

Mike met her eyes, then looked away, studying his hands. "Yes Melody."

"Good. Now, have you found Scudder or Dillon yet?"

"No."

"Then you had best get on that, please and thank you." The dismissal was clear and Mike reluctantly stood. Pausing at the door, he glanced down at the glass in the carpet. "Do you want me to send Chuck in?" He asked.

Melody waved her hand dismissively. "No, he's busy enough tonight. Table 8 just had a massive spill and there's currently two women puking in the bathroom. Just send in some new bulbs and I'll take care of it."

"Okay." Pulling open the door, he hesitated again. "You really need to get a hold of these new powers if you want to keep them a secret. One outburst like that with Vincent Santini and everyone will know before lunch time. You sure you don't want my help figuring them out?"

"No, I'm doing fine on my own. Don't worry about it, Mike." She ordered when his mouth opened. "I'll figure it out. I always do."

"This isn't like the family gift, Mel. This is, it's dangerous. What you did to that guy yesterday-"

"I'm handling it." Melody repeated through gritted teeth, eyes gleaming in warning. "Yes, it's not like the family gift but it's not entirely different either. It's just taking some getting used to, that's all."

Mike didn't look convinced but he knew better than to push. "If you're sure. I'll leave you alone then. I love you, big sis."

Melody swiveled her chair around to face the wall. "I know you do. I love you too, little brother."

The door swung closed and Melody waited until Mike's footsteps had faded from normal hearing before allowing the tears to fall.

'Len, where are you?' She thought, shoulders heaving as she did her best to stifle the sobs. She'd never dream of crying where anyone could see and so she had to do so from the privacy and loneliness of her office. If word got out that she was still weak from her hospital stint the mob families would eat her alive. Vulnerability was a luxury she couldn't afford right now, not even with her own brother.

Tucking her feet into the corner of her chair, Melody cried until the tears ran dry and she finally felt almost halfway normal. Wiping her cheeks she spun back around and opened her laptop, sending off new emails to her best gossipers, telling them to keep their ears open for any talk on a man matching Len's description.

'Six years we've been in this together.' She recalled, glancing at her back drop, a photo of her, Mike, and the Snart siblings in the rooms upstairs where her and Mike lived. 'Like Hell I'm giving up on you now.'


	4. Barcollare

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

April 1, 2014

* * *

'Steady breaths, don't let it overwhelm you' Stretching out her hand, Melody cautiously sent out a ripple of sound, head tilting to the side as the sound bounced back to her ears. "Mike, put that down." She said without opening her eyes, turning her head in his direction.

"That's cheating." Mike grumbled, carefully putting the delicate figurine back on the mantle and stepping away from the fireplace.

"Not cheating," Melody disagreed in a murmur, forehead scrunched in concentration. "It's, some form of echolocation. I'm not the greatest at it now, my range is terrible, but imagine how useful it'll be when I improve."

"Yeah," Mike drawled, draping himself across an armchair. "Now instead of spying on just your nearest and dearest, you can spy on everyone. What fun. Should I alert the CCPD now, or after the first national disaster?"

"Only national?" Melody's lips quirked. "I was thinking international. Go big or go home, you know? I wonder what the President gets up to when the First Lady isn't around." She mused to herself, eyes blinking open to stare at the ceiling as she pondered.

"Please tell me that's a joke and you're not actually at the point of blackmailing the president."

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, Mikey." Melody chided, rising to her feet and crossing the room to her desk. Plucking her shades from their resting spot she flicked them open and settled them on the bridge of her nose. "I prefer the term 'hush money.'"

"Bet you do, hey, why the shades?"

"Because we have guests." Melody replied, calmly settling behind her desk, fingers laced together, eyes fixed on the door. As if on cue, the heavy door slammed open and a shrieking, flailing woman was shoved through. Mike was on his feet in an instant, eyes blazing with fury as he recognized the person brought to them. Melody just smiled, a cold, cruel curl of her lips that Mike just knew she learned from Leonard.

"One conniving snake for you, as ordered boss." Jace said, keeping a heavy hand on the woman's shoulder to keep her from running off. His partner, Janet, kept a hand on her gun and her eyes sharp on their target.

"My, what a wonderful opportunity you two have brought me. I'm ever so grateful. Janet, feel free to stay. Jace, Marlene just arrived and unless my ears deceive me, the baby is rather fussy tonight. Go ahead and use the upstairs rooms if you so desire." Melody dismissed the large man with a nod. The man respectfully returned the gesture, giving his captive a terrifying look before leaving to join his wife and child.

"Families. They're ever so precious. Worth protecting. I protect my family every day, in everything I do. It's all for their benefit." Leaning back in her chair, Melody regarded the bedraggled woman with contemplative eyes. "What drives you, Miss Dillon? What encourages you to get up everyday to face the world?"

Rosa didn't reply, simply glared at Melody with the passion of a burning sun. Melody cocked an eyebrow. "Have you gone mute? I seem to recall you not being able to shut up last we met. Did the explosion rob you of your voice? Or did Len do that?"

Rosa flinched and like a Bloodhound smelling blood, Melody honed in on the reaction. "You were with him that night, weren't you Rosa? You, him, three others, and your little beau, Scudder." Rosa shook with suppressed rage at the mention of Scudder and Melody could almost taste the explosion waiting to happen. Just a little more. "And yet, of the six in the room, you're the only one my people have been able to find. Sammy finally ditch you?" She gave an exaggerated pout, expression pitying.

Rosa shrieked and tried to fling herself across the desk at Melody. Janet reached her first, grabbing her around the neck and tightening until she was gasping for air.

Melody smiled, calm and sure, rising to her feet and meandering around the desk like she had all the time in the world. Rosa was rapidly turning a sickly shade of purple and Melody tutted in concern. "Now now, Janet. She still has to answer our questions and besides, that's no way to treat a guest." Obediently, Janet relaxed her grip. Rosa fell to her knees, coughing and rubbing at her neck.

Crouching to her level, Melody reached out and tilted up the younger woman's chin until their eyes met. "Six people were in that room, one of whose life I value far above the rest, including your own. What happened that night, Rosa? Tell me what you remember, and you might just walk out of here in one piece."

"Oh, I'll be walking out of here in one piece alright." Rosa rasped out, before her eyes flared a sickly green. "You, on the other hand, might not be walking at all."

Melody frowned, stumbling back. "Mels?" Mike reached for her and she tried to grab his hand but found she couldn't quite focus on where exactly his hand was. The room was spinning and Melody felt nausea quickly rise as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"What did you do?!" Janet demanded, grabbing a fist of Rosa's hair and yanking her head back. This, however, only gave her direct eye contact with Rosa who again flashed her eyes green. Janet fell to the ground and retched, arms stretched out like she was trying to steady herself. Mike, seeing how quickly things had gone downhill, grabbed the closest table lamp and promptly smashed it over Rosa's head.

Rosa crumpled and immediately Melody's world snapped into focus. Jolting up, she grabbed onto the edge of her desk, letting the familiar texture ground her. Janet slowly rolled onto her knees, staring at Rosa with a dumbfounded expression. Mike just sighed and gave the lamp in his hands a disappointed frown.

"I picked these out myself." He whined, tossing it onto the couch. "Now look whats happened to it."

"Shit!" Melody swore, glaring at Rosa, completely ignoring her brother's complaint. "How in the everloving f-"

"What was that." Janet demanded, looking to Melody.

The meta froze, exchanging a lightning fast look with her brother before meeting Janet's eyes. For a long moment she simply studied the other woman, eyes trailing up and down her frame. Janet didn't move a muscle, knowing Melody was making a list of all the times Janet had both succeeded and failed in her tasks as well as her most defining moments in the club owners service. She had seen that same look twice before. Once, when a member of the Santini family had challenged Melody outright, and again when Angie had accused one of Melody's lieutenants of pedophilia. Both times the targets of the look had vanished without a trace and no matter how many fingers pointed in her direction, none of them could prove she had had anything to do with it. It was a very dangerous expression and so Janet didn't dare move in a way that would indicate disloyalty or anything other than strict obedience to the rules.

Finally, Melody blinked, and softly said, "This doesn't leave this room."

Janet was nodding before the sentence was finished, refusal not an option. Then her jaw dropped as Melody stretched out a hand, fingers flexing, and something pushed Rosa Dillon onto her back.

Pulling herself to her feet, Melody ignored her enforcers bewildered expression in favor of studying Rosa's still face.

"Guess you're not as special a cookie as you thought." Mike noted, joining his sister in peering down at the unconscious woman.

"You know, for once, I'd like to be wrong about something without truly horrifying revelations being the result." Melody drawled, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaning against the desk. "There's no other option is there? We need help."

"Don't sound too pleased there, sister dear." Mike teased, leaning his hip against the desk so he was perpendicular to Melody.

"I know when to admit I lack expertise, brother mine. Call Leslie, see when she's coming down from Gotham next, ask her if she can make a house call."

"Yes ma'am," Mike saluted, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and walking over to the corner of the room to contact the doctor.

"Janet, I need you to see to Dillon's accommodations. She's going to be staying with us for a little longer until the good doctor can take a look at her. Get her a blindfold if you can." Janet just stared at her employer.

Noticing the look, Melody sighed and held up her hands. "I will explain everything, you have my word. Just see to this first and when you have finished come to our rooms. Then I will answer your questions."

Janet hesitated, then nodded her agreement. Melody Piper never went back on her word, not unless the other party did first. She always joked it was the Piper's blood in her, leading her to give people the benefit of the doubt. But if they broke word with her, well, everyone knew the story of Hamelin. Melody had proven her steel and no one truly wise was willing to push her. Especially those who threatened the inner circle, a collection of family and friends that the meta surrounded herself with and would guard with her life.

Leonard Snart being one of those friends and Janet almost gave Dillon a pitying glance as she lifted her over her shoulder to carry her to one of Melody's less friendly guest bedrooms. She'd hear her explanation out and reserve judgement until she knew everything. She'd worked for Melody for five years now and they had been some of the best years of her life, she owed the woman that much, at the very least. Still, her story had better be good.


	5. Ricatto

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

April 7, 2014

* * *

Leslie Thompkins slowly lowered her glasses from her nose and rubbed at her eyes before looking again through her telescope.

"This is simply impossible." She muttered to herself, glancing over at the woman across from her.

Melody cocked an eyebrow, spinning back and forth on her swivel chair. "I've been called worse." She decided, doing a circle before coming to a halt. Pushing out of the chair she walked around the table to the doctors side, jumping up and sitting on the metal surface.

"So, what do your geneticist eyes see?" The younger woman prompted, watching the doctor through eerie gold eyes.

"Well for one, they tell me you had better stock up on wigs and sunglasses, cause those-" She pointed at Melody's eyes and then hair. "-aren't going away."

Melody huffed, leaning her head back to groan at the ceiling. "Now how did I know you were going to say that?" She asked the air and Leslie chuckled, waving her forward.

"Whatever you were exposed to that night did more than give you powers. It somehow fused the hair dye to your hair follicles. That's now your natural color, for better or worse. Even if you shaved it all off, it would still grow back purple."

"Perfect," Melody smile falsely "And the eyes?"

Leslie sighed, giving her a sad look. "You haven't needed glasses since then, have you?"

"No, they just make everything fuzzy."

"That's because your contacts also fused to your body. They somehow became part of your eye. If there's an upside, you now have perfect vision. The downside, of course, being your now very unnatural eye color."

Melody couldn't help but laugh, a short, bitter sound. "At least I didn't go red. People would be trying to stake me by now."

Leslie gave the woman a concerned frown, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Br-"

"That's alright," Melody held her hands up, leaning away from her touch. "No need to bother Mr Brooding. I can figure all of this out without his help. Besides, knowing him he already knows and is compiling a detailed list of possible actions. 'Just in case'" She used physical air quotes, smirking wryly.

Leslie couldn't help but laugh, agreeing with her prediction. "Well, if you change your mind, just call."

"I will. As for our other subject?" Melody glanced over at a nearby monitor that showed Rosa Dillon sleeping in her locked room.

"Are you asking me as a scientist or as a friend?" Leslie asked in return.

"Are the answers any different?" Melody said, already knowing her response.

"Let her go, Melody."

"If she has even the slightest idea where Len is-"

"But she doesn't. She knows nothing beyond that he was there and then he left. Melody-" Leslie stood right in front of her so she couldn't avoid her eyes. "Don't let this turn you into something you're not. You're not cruel or vengeful-" Melody cocked an eyebrow and Leslie quickly mended, "at least without very good cause. Rosa Dillon was not the catalyst of Leonard's disappearance, nor the reason of his silence. You know that, you just lack a different target and so are taking it out on her. That is not fair." She stressed the word and Melody knew she was caught.

"Then what should I do, hm? Let her loose on Central City with powers like those, free to do whatever she wants? She's a loose cannon, and you know how I feel about those."

"Perhaps she is, but as I recall, you're rather good at wrangling loose cannons, if Mr Rory is any indication. And besides, she may have powers but she's still the woman you knew." Leslie gave her a mischievous look. "Put the fear of Melody Piper in her."

Melody tilted her head to the side as she considered that, a wicked smile growing on her lips. "My dear doctor, you make a very good point."

* * *

Janet escorted Rosa in with a hand on her shoulder, guiding the blindfolded woman woman to the seat in front of Melody's desk. At the woman's nod the blindfold was removed and Rosa blinked blearily across the desk at Melody. Unlike the first time they were face to face, Rosa didn't scream and thrash. She looked tired, Melody thought, eyeing the other woman closely.

"If this is another interrogation can we just get it over with?" Rosa asked, slightly scathing. "I'd like to get back to staring at the walls of my cell."

Behind the glasses Melody's eye twitched as she held back a grimace. She always hated using the 'guest rooms', usually Len insisted on it. The thought of being in a cage made her skin itch and Melody was a firm believer of the Golden Rule. Still, there were always exceptions to every rule and Rosa Dillon was one of them. Privately, Melody was thanking any deity that may exist that it was Rosa and not Roscoe who had been given powers by the explosion. Rosa could be reasoned with, or if all else failed, threatened into obedience. Roscoe couldn't. He was wildly unpredictable as Lisa had quickly found out. They were all lucky that Len had run him out of Central after what he had done to Lisa.

"I'm going to ask one last time, and I want your honest word that it's the truth. Do you know where Leonard Snart is?" Melody tilted her head, keeping her expression bland. Rosa jutted her chin out, defiant.

"No. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. The further you two are from each other the better off everyone else is." She spat.

Melody sighed, making a show of looking behind Rosa to where Janet stood, watching.

"See, now when you say it like that it makes me doubt your honesty." Melody nodded and Janet stepped forward, grabbing Rosa's head and keeping it still as Melody leaned in, looking deep into Rosa's eyes.

"Try anything and Janet snaps your neck. Got it?" Eyes wide, Rosa nodded as much as she could in Janet's iron grip.

Melody relaxed and her voice went velvet soft. Oddly, to Rosa's ears, it seemed to echo in the room where no other sound had. It really was a nice voice the other woman had, low, soothing and, ironically, melodic. Rosa felt like she was underwater, every other sound in the world dulled out but the beautiful music of Melody Piper's voice. The voice was asking something, something it said was important. It paused and Rosa knew she would say anything the voice wanted if only to hear it speak for longer.

"Where is Leonard Snart, Rosa. Can you tell me where he is?" Melody asked, keeping her eyes fixed on Rosa's now glazed over ones. Behind her, Janet gaped, awestruck. 'I guess now I know why she's called Piper.' She thought, oblivious as to how right she really was.

Rosa stared at Melody, entranced. "No, I don't know where he is. He left after the building started to shake. There was this light and wave that knocked me into the air. When I woke up, Sam was gone, same as everyone else."

Melody sat back, frowning in disappointment. "Well, I guess that's that then." She sighed.

"She could be lying." Janet pointed out.

Mike laughed, lifting his head from the armrest of the couch to grin at Janet. "Yeah, and hell could also be frozen over. Trust me Janet, no one lies to Mels when she's got them like that."

Melody hummed in agreement, studying Rosa closely. "Although, she does seem a bit deeper in than usual, don't you think Mike?"

Mike shifted up to get a better view, frowning as he looked at Rosa. "You're right. Usually they're at least a little aware. Unless Rosa is especially weak willed, which we know she's not, she shouldn't be in this deep."

Rosa, for her part, continued to gaze at Melody like she was the evening star, hanging on to every word that left the woman's lips.

Janet frowned, thinking it through. "Maybe," She started, then hesitated as both siblings looked at her.

"Maybe?" Melody prompted. "Share your ideas Janet, I'm not a mind reader."

"Yet." Mike muttered and Melody winked at her brother.

"Maybe the Accelerator, sort of, amplified it?" Janet suggested. This was all way above her pay-grade, and to be honest, she wasn't even close to understanding it all. But Melody was her boss, and more than that, her friend. If she asked for ideas, Janet would share hers.

Melody blinked, an theory sliding into place in her mind.

"Amplified." She mused, looking back at Rosa. "Spinning."

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked.

"Well, think about it Mikey. What was I doing when the wave hit."

Mike shrugged. "Checking the...Amps." He slowly replied, eyes lighting with understanding.

"And Rosa was thrown into the air, spinning." Melody added, turning to Janet as she explained. "That's probably why she can give people vertigo. It's a side effect from too much spinning. And if you're right, then alongside giving me sound manipulation," Melody twirled a finger in the air, tiny ripples following the movement, "Then the Accelerator also 'amplified' my sirens song."

"God, please stop calling it that. You know that's not what it's called." Mike groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

"I've heard it both ways." Melody dismissed.

"Liar." Mike shot back.

"Can I let go of her now?" Janet interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the siblings.

"Yeah, it's probably best. This next bit needs to be all me." Melody stood and walked around the desk as Janet let go of Rosa and stepped back.

Standing in front of Rosa, Melody instructed her to look up, glazed over hazel eyes meeting shaded gold.

"Wake up Rosa." Melody ordered and in an instant her eyes snapped into focus, quickly going wide in fear.

"What- what'd you do to me?" Rosa shook, backing away from the other woman.

Melody leaned back against her desk, lifting an eyebrow at her distress.

"Call it my own little gift from Dr Wells. Handy isn't it? I can make anyone do whatever I wish, whenever I wish it." There was a thinly veiled threat in the words and Rosa swallowed at the implications.

"Now, I prize myself on being a woman of fair business, so lets talk shop. For obvious reasons, I can't have you going around shooting your mouth off about my new talent. Likewise, I'm sure you would rather the less people know about your little dizzying spells the better. So, how do we come to a mutually beneficial agreement?"

Melody stared at Rosa expectantly.

"Please, just let me go. I'll leave Central, I won't tell anyone-" Rosa babbled.

Melody raised her hand and though Rosa's mouth continued to move, no sound escaped it. After a moment she noticed the lack of noise and her shaking got worse.

"That's not how this works, dear. I hold the cards here, so I'm going to need a little more of an assurance then that. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to stay right here in this city, and you're going to keep your head as far down as you can get it. If you try to leave, if I hear the slightest whisper of intent, and trust me I'll hear it, I'll have Janet drag you back by your hair."

'Please' Rosa's lips formed the word. Melody ignored the plea.

"You will find a nice, normal job. You won't case a job, you won't join a new crew, you will be just like everyone else. And if you ever use your powers on another human being for personal gain, or any reason other than self defense or defense of another, I will make you wish the explosion had killed you like it killed dear Sam. Do you understand me, Rosalind?"

Rosa nodded frantically, tears starting to drip down her cheeks.

Melody relaxed, nodding in satisfaction. "You're free to go."

Rosa was running for the door before the last word was out of her mouth, yanking the heavy wood door open and bolting toward the stairs.

"Bless." Melody smiled, clapping her hands together. "Tea anyone?"


	6. Ritenuto

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

May 4, 2014

* * *

Mike flung the door open with gusto, taking a deep breath and preparing to shout at the top of his lungs.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'May the fourth be with you,' beloved little brother or not, I will blast you through the wall." Melody growled from her bed, eyes clamped tightly shut and arms wrapped around her pillow.

Mike deflated like a balloon letting out air, shoulders slumping. Giving an awkward little nod he shuffled from the room, gently closing the door behind him. Sliding down the stairs to the club he flung open the employee only doors and locked eyes with the first person he saw.

"Jenna, May the Fourth be with you!" He shouted at the woman. Jenna grinned and shouted back, "Just for today boy, but beware, for tomorrow comes the Revenge of the Fifth!"

Laughing, Mike headed for the bar where Jenna was, hopping onto a stool and propping his chin on his hands, watching her wipe the sleek wooden counter.

"You didn't try that on your sister, did you?" Jenna checked. Mike sighed, looking up at her forlornly. "I did. She cut me off before I could even get the words out."

"Aw, poor baby." Jenna crooned, patting him on the head.

"I resent that." Mike pouted, "you're no longer my favorite."

"How will I ever survive." Jenna sighed wistfully, disappearing to the back room to stock the bar.

Spinning around on the stool, Mike surveyed the room picking out those who were there for business and those who were there for pleasure. For once in the last few hectic months, the ones for pleasure out numbered the ones for business. Making eye contact with those few, he nodded to let them know they had been seen and would be brought to audience soon. Just as soon as Melody could drag herself out of bed.

* * *

Melody rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. 'Captain's log,' she dryly thought. 'It's been five months since the mysterious disappearance of a one Leonard Snart. Local authorities have paid no mind to the man, and the locals seem unaware that the man is even gone. Today is the fourth of May, and I...' She sighed, pulling the covers up over her head.

"I miss you" She whispered into her pillow, terrified that someone might overhear her. There were very few times that she could admit to herself that she missed him. Mike knew, from the very way that she moved that she missed him. She would lean to her right in her office, expecting him to be there so she could whisper something in his ear. When a patron got too aggressive, Melody would hesitate before calling the bouncers to escort them out, because she knows if he were there he would deal with it before they could. The stream of criminals that made their way into her office were sharper, less respectful, more free with their remarks then they would be if Leonard Snart were lounging on a nearby couch, gun held loosely in his hand.

She missed his biting remarks, his cool demeanor, his god awful puns, the low soothing drawl of his voice. Him and Mike were the only constants in her life for the past six years and losing him felt like losing her right arm.

'Another day, another chance.' She reminded herself, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Yawning, she reached across the bed, snagging her shades from the bedside table. Putting them on, she slipped out of bed and picked out her outfit for the day, plucking her wig from the boudoir on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Emerging from the private staircase that led to the upstairs rooms, Melody cast a quick look around the floor, veiled eyes easily picking out the days petitioners. Catching sight of one in particular, she gestured the woman forward, frowning as she flinched while getting up.

"You wanted me, Miss Piper?" Sarah smoothed her skirt nervously, again flinching as her hand bumped her side.

Melody narrowed her eyes, ice filling her veins. Reaching out, she gently caught the other woman's arm, drawing it away from her body and turning it wrist up. Dark, finger shaped bruises covered by a thin layer of makeup met her eyes and Melody's face tightened.

"Michael." She called. Immediately he left his conversation across the room to stand at her side, her tone causing a thread of worry to sweep through the floor, all other conversations ceasing as everyone turned to watch. Sarah fidgeted, uncomfortable under the attention of the other patrons and the laser focus of Melody and Michael Piper.

"Sarah," Melody began, soft and quiet. "Who did this?"

"It was an accident, he doesn't know his strength-" Sarah started, but Mike cut her off.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. We'll find out either way, Sarah, you know that too."

A chair scraped against the floor and Melody's head snapped to the side. "Sit back down, Mr Rend." She ordered the man whose face had gone white. "Please." She added when he hesitated.

For a moment the man looked like he was about to make a break for the door before Jace ever so casually rapped his knuckles on the bar top, drawing attention to his mammoth form and Janet's deadly expression. Choosing the only slightly safer option, the shaking man slowly sat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you all wouldn't mind clearing the floor for just a moment." Despite the phrasing, it wasn't a request, and within seconds the room was cleared as the other patrons fled to the other side of the building. Now only Janet, Jace, Melody, Michael, and Benjamin Rend remained.

Melody allowed the silence to stretch long enough for a slight sheen of sweat to shine on Rend's forehead before speaking.

"So, how long has this been going on? And keep in mind, Mr Rend," She added when he opened his mouth, "that if you lie to me, and I will know if you do, then you will find what's left of your life to be very unpleasant."

Rend's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed thickly.

"Sarah?" Melody gently prompted.

Sarah licked her lips, glancing over at Rend nervously.

"You're not telling him, you're telling me. He can't hurt you, Sarah." Melody gently chided.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah met the other woman's eyes. "About three months. He started beating on some of the girls until I distracted him. Then he only hit me."

Janet growled and Rend looked moments from fainting at the sound.

Melody took a long breath, eyes closing as she thought. All eyes were on her and she almost smirked as Rend's heart beat faster. Opening her eyes, she pinned the man under a brutal glare, eyes flaring gold for the briefest second.

"Thank you, Sarah, for your honesty. Please extend my apologies to your girls for not putting a stop to it sooner. In fact, Janet, why don't you go with Sarah and let the girls know that they have the next week off, paid vacation."

"Sure thing, boss." Janet agreed, walking to the shorter woman's side and drawing her away with a gentle arm around her shoulders.

Now, just the siblings, Rend, and Jace remained. Melody sighed and walked over to her 'throne' at the corner of the room, crossing her legs and propping her chin on her hand, regarding Rend through narrowed eyes.

"Now, what shall we do about you, hm?" She posed, a single manicured eyebrow raising.

Rend hit the floor on his knees, tears falling down his face. "Please, please, Miss Piper, don't kill me. I'll never do it again, I promise."

In unison the siblings sighed and Jace rumbled disapprovingly.

"Always with the begging." Mike tutted, leaning against the 'throne' and smirking down at his sister.

Melody smiled grimly, started to lean to her right, then caught herself before it was obvious.

"Yes," She murmured, expression tightening. "Rather irritating really."

"Please," Rend continued blubbering, "I have a-"

"Wife and kids?" Melody sharply cut him off. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you raised a hand to the dancers. You know the rules, Mr Rend, they're posted in big red letters all over the place. Or are you suggesting you can't read?"

A hint of indignation flashed in the man's eyes. It promptly vanished when Mel's lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Every customer must obey the rules. Otherwise it would be a brothel, not a strip club." Leaning forward, she asked him, "Do I look like I run a brothel to you?"

"Bitch!" He spat, lunging forward. He didn't make it a foot as Jace moved faster than the wind, wrapping a single hand around Rend's throat.

"I'll take that as a no." Mel commented, nonplussed.

* * *

"So, I guess I should be thanking you?"

Melody grinned outright at the man. "If you like. I hold no expectations on the matter."

With a tired sigh, Joe ran a hand over his scruff, watching as two officers led Rend past in handcuffs.

"Did you have to rough him up so much?" He pointed out, giving Melody a look.

Melody's eyes went wide and she placed a hand on her chest. "I would never, detective. Jace simply got a bit carried away, that's all. In his defense, Rend did try to attack me. What was Jace to do but his job?"

Joe scoffed, but let the matter go. No one ever won in a verbal debate with the Pipers, he doubted he was going to now.

"Thank you, Miss Piper."

"Just holding up my end of the bargain, Detective West."

A clasp of hands and the detective was gone. The second the squad car turned the corner Melody's smile flattened and she glanced down at her hands.

"No, detective, thank you." She muttered, studying the ID card she had swiped from his belt.

About to turn around to go back inside, she paused as her phone dinged. Pulling the device out, she frowned at the number before scanning the text.

"Damn it, Leslie."

* * *

**Sorry for the longer then expected update. Went to a family reunion to a place without Wi-Fi, then had to work the next week, so it's been a bit hectic. A special thanks to UzuRunner for being the first review. I almost cried, not gonna lie. Definitely encouraged me to get this chapter out.**

**See you all next time!**


	7. Crescendo

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

July 4, 2014

* * *

"Still nothing?" Lisa couldn't hold back her disbelief, eyebrows raised at the older woman.

"I know, I know. I really am trying here, Lise. I even stole West's ID to get into their system. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth." Taking a sip of her drink, Melody cut her eyes over to Mike before he could comment. He raised his hands in defense, turning back to the grill and flipping the burgers.

"Honestly, I'm more surprised he hasn't contacted you. Not even a postcard?" Melody checked.

Lisa scoffed, tossing her hair. "Not even a postcard." She muttered into her drink, face tight.

"Well you know what I think." Mike remarked under his breath.

"When I want your opinion on the matter, I will ask for it, Michael." Melody hissed back, mentally grabbing the cold slice of fear in her chest and shoving it into the molten pit of anger. "I swear, if he just saunters in one day, I will deck him myself."

* * *

July 19, 2014

"For the last time, Bruce, I am fine! I don't need your help, and I most certainly don't need your overbearing presence in _my_ city." Melody furiously whispered into the phone, pacing a hole into her carpet and gesturing sharply as she argued with the man. "I don't care what Leslie told Alfred who told you, I'm not a child in need of guidance, I've been doing this just as long as you have."

"Should we interrupt?" Janet wondered. Mike shrugged, fiddling with a Rubik's Cube. "Nah, she usually wins. Granted, he's almost as stubborn as she is, but he also has his own city to look after so I doubt he'd visit even if he won."

"Remind me again how Melody figured out Gotham's most eligible bachelor was the Bat?" Janet leaned forward, absentmindedly cleaning her gun.

Mike smiled enigmatically. "She has her ways."

Janet groaned. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. In all honesty, I don't know. We were just sitting in his office, talking about company shares when she just looked him dead in the eye and said, 'But you wouldn't know anything about the criminal underground, would you, Mr Wayne?'" Mike chuckled at the memory, shaking his head. "You should have seen the look on his face. I wasn't sure if he was gonna call security or just leap across the desk at her."

Janet chuckled softly, hands steady as she pieced the firearm back together. " She would've laid him out flat before he could try, Batman or not."

"Probably." Mike agreed.

"And if I see so much as one Bat Brat in my city, you will be in deep shit, do you hear me Bruce?" Melody hissed before slamming her phone down on the desk and dropping back into her chair. Rubbing her forehead, she groaned. "I hate Gothamites."

"Amen to that, sister."

* * *

August 3, 2014

Shuffling the files on her desk, Melody frowned, deep in thought. Reaching over, she pressed the intercom button, waiting until a responding beep sounded before speaking. "Janet, would you please escort Mr. Bivolo in, and also remind me to call Leslie after my meeting?"

"Sure thing, boss." Janet replied, locating Bivolo in the crowded club and directing him to Melody's office. Knocking once, she opened the door and gestured the artist through. Roy G. Bivolo was not the usual type of clientele that Melody worked with, but the changing times made the woman more lenient with her stipulations.

"Roy, please, come in." Melody greeted with a smile, rising from her seat and stretching her hand across the desk for him to shake. Doing so, Roy waited until Melody had taken her seat before lowering into his own.

"Now, where were we?" Melody asked, purely rhetoric. "Ah, yes. How have you been settling in?"

Roy shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Well enough. The apartment is more then I could have hoped for, especially after..." He trailed off, licking his lips nervously.

"After you attempted to manipulate me." Melody finished, eyes cast down at the papers in her hands. Roy shifted uncomfortably and Melody almost smirked. "Yes, speaking of, how are your abilities coming along?" She posed, still looking down, giving the impression she couldn't care less.

"Uh, better. I think the effects are lasting longer, and last week I made this guy almost piss himself he was so scared."

A dark eyebrow raised and even though she hadn't spoken, Roy rushed to explain himself. "He was harassing this girl at the bar, kept trying to get her to go home with him. I-I figured that was within the terms of our arrangement, so-"

Melody held up her hand. Roy's mouth snapped shut.

"You were correct, and well within rights to act. Well done, Roy. Your improvement is commendable. Now, how has the transferal been advancing?"

"I'm having some trouble with that." He hesitantly replied.

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well, I tried it at a party, just some light affection for the couples. But it wouldn't spread. Just stayed with the man I started with."

Melody looked up at that, lips pursed. Lacing her fingers together, she studied Roy for a long moment, making the other Meta nervous as her eyes stayed hidden behind mirrored lenses. "I think," She began, "that the problem is not entirely with you, but more with the emotion you're trying to convey."

Frowning, Roy straightened. "What do you mean?"

"Human nature, Roy. People like to hog love and affection, they're not inclined to share it with others. But other emotions, say, fear and anger? Those spread like cancer."

* * *

September 15, 2014

"I heard an interesting rumor, recently." Vincent Santini mused, admiring his tumbler of whiskey.

"Oh?" Melody returned, looking over the written agreement that had brought the man to her office. While not the most savory of business associates, she would rather a Santini over a Darbinyan any day, and so while Araz Darbinyan was not allowed foot in the club, Vincent was free to come and go as he pleased. Especially when they were in the midst of a renegotiation and Vincent was known for being very particular.

"A person matching Leonard Snart's description was seen in Coast City."

Melody stilled, looking up at the man who was smirking down at his glass. She was about to reply when her head tilted to the side, something catching her attention.

"Is that a fact?" She hummed, looking back down at the paper.

Disappointed at not getting the reaction he wanted, Vincent let a hint of venom lace his words. "He seemed to be living it up, almost flaunting. Perhaps he grew tired of your partnership and sought an out whilst you were comatose?"

Melody laughed, soft and quiet. It was a sound that commonly preludes danger.

"Why are you lying to me, Vincent?"

Vincent froze, glass half raised to his lips. Slowly, he lowered it, carefully controlling his expression.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean, my dear Melody."

Pursing her lips, Melody set the paper down on her desk and sank into her chair, studying the man intently.

"First of all, refer to me as your dear anything again and I will make certain that the next drugs bust the CCPD performs will be at your sons college dorm."

Vincent's jaw clenched at the threat and he carefully set the tumbler down.

"Secondly, you never heard any such rumor, you are creating a calumnious lie in the hopes it will cause me to look upon Leonard in a pejorative manner. I do not appreciate such attempts."

The barest hint of confusion crossed Vincent's face before it smoothed but Melody had already caught the expression. Smirking, she leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially "Calumnious means false and defamatory. It can also mean slanderous." Her smirk fell into a frigid expression. "I don't appreciate slander of any kind."

Crossing her legs she held back another smile as Vincent's face started to pink. "Pejorative means to express contempt or disapproval." She continued, voice apathetic, like a professor giving the same lecture for the fifth time that day. "I personally find your attempts to manipulate me loathsome and boring. I think it's time for you to take your leave while I think over whether or not I wish to continue business with you. Janet!" She called, not giving the now sputtering man a chance to respond.

"Yes boss?" Janet poked her head in, sharp eyes immediately noting Vincent's red face and Melody's tightly pursed lips.

"Would you escort Mr Santini from the premise, and make sure everyone knows he's only allowed back by my personal invitation?"

Janet grinned like a shark tasting blood. "I would love to."

Vincent almost protested, knuckles white around his glass. Melody just looked at him, body so still it could have been carved from stone, giving off an air of anticipation. She could ruin him in ten minutes and they both knew it. So, carefully, Vincent drained the rest of his whiskey and set the glass back on its coaster. Rising, he brushed off his suit jacket, straightened his tie, and smoothed his lapel.

"I eagerly await your invitation, Miss Piper." He gritted out, teetering on impertinence. Melody decided to let it go just this once as Janet led the man from the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Nice." Mike complimented, swinging the bookshelf door that led to their personal quarters open and leaning against the frame. "How'd you know he was lying?"

Spinning around to face him, Melody outright grinned at the man. "I could hear his heartbeat."

"No shit." Mike breathed.

"Yes shit!" Melody laughed, bounding to her feet and clasping both hands onto her brother's shoulders. "No one can ever lie to me again!"

Mike paled. "Oh, shit. I'm never getting away with anything."

* * *

October 3, 2014

"Clyde Mardon just walked into Central City." Janet didn't even knock, only waiting long enough to make sure no one else was in the room before blurting out the words. Behind her was Angie who promptly ran behind the desk and launched herself at Mike.

The siblings had been bent over Melody's laptop and Mike's tablet, comparing screens as they did their weekly books check. While the CCPD acknowledged the Piper's usefulness, that didn't mean they wouldn't take any opportunity to bring them down. So at the end of every week the duo would double check the numbers to make sure there were no discrepancies.

Now, they were gaping at Janet, Mike hoisting Angie into his arms and swiftly collapsing into the closest armchair. Melody quickly spun into action.

"I want the birdies out now, send one over to Sarah, tell her girls to be on the lookout for him and if they see him to not approach. He was unstable before the accelerator, he's most likely worse now. Mark isn't with him?" She checked, closing her current window and opening her email, typing furiously.

"Negative, just Clyde, Angie saw him at the warehouse district, watched for a few hours to make sure they weren't meeting up."

"Damn it. At least Mark and I were on good enough terms and in a pinch he could keep his brother in line. Drop a line to Joe, just mention someone matching his description was seen in the area, remind him that bodies weren't found. If he asks for anything more, hang up. Then call Jace, get him caught up."

"There's something else." Angie piped up from Mike's lap, expression grave.

"There always is. What is it?" Melody asked, slightly distracted as she sent out an ambiguous email to Singh.

"He can control the weather."

Angie's voice was deadly calm, her tone sure. She didn't flinch under the combined weight of the Piper siblings gaze, looking straight back at concealed eyes. "I saw him. He made it rain indoors, and the wind made things fly around the room, but nothing touched him. He was laughing the whole time, but it wasn't right. He wasn't right."

Melody was still for a long moment, listening, hoping for the lying skip of Angie's heart. It never came, and Melody rested her head in her hands, giving a tired groan.

"I really hate Harrison Wells. Why haven't I sued yet?"

"Never got around to it. Too busy cleaning up the mess he made of the city." Mike answered, wrapping his arms around Angie and tucking her head under his chin. "You're absolutely sure, Angie?" He had to check.

"He was making it rain inside. There were little lightning bolts. I've never been so sure in my life." Was the girl's tart reply.

"Great. Perfect. Shit all over my life why don't you. Not like I was enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Not like I was doing anything with that." Melody grumbled under her breath, pulling off her glasses to rub at her eyes. Angie watched the motion with avid interest.

"You're different." She remarked, out of the blue. Melody paused, pulling her hand away from her face and taking a deep breath before turning to look at the girl. To her eternal credit, Angie didn't flinch, didn't make a sound of surprise or fear or disgust. Instead, she grinned, hopping down from Mike's lap and scurrying over to clamber up onto Melody's. Reaching out, she gently patted the woman's cheeks, turning her face in different directions as she studied the golden orbs.

Finally, she offered her findings. "You look like Heimdall!"

There was a tangible release of tension as the adults let out matching huffs of laughter. Melody pulled Angie's hands away from her face, holding them as she smiled at the girl. "I'd never thought of it like that before. I suppose you're right, although I'm not nearly dark enough." Angie gave a tooth smile, leaning back on Melody's legs. "You look way cooler than Clyde does."

Mike snorted. "That was always a given, not like it's hard."

Melody flicked her fingers and Mike yelped as an A sharp smacked the back of his head. "Are you implying I'm not cool looking, little brother?" She arched an eyebrow, somehow managing to look down at him despite their even seating.

Rubbing his head, Mike gave a sardonic smile. "I wouldn't dare to presume, sister dear."

"Good. Now, Janet, I want the birdies to alternate between looking for Clyde and keeping an eye on every bank or gold refinery we have in the city. Clyde won't go for a museum," she explained when Janet started to speak up. "He doesn't have the patience to look for a buyer, or the subtlety to pull of a successful heist. Besides, banks were always the brother's style."

Janet nodded and swiftly left the room, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing West's number as she went.

"I don't know about this one Mels." Mike twisted in his seat, throwing his legs over the armrest and stretching out. "Clyde's always had a superiority complex, always thought he was a gift to the world. And now, with powers? There might not be any saving this one."

Melody sighed, mirroring her brother's earlier position and resting her chin on Angie's head, the girl quickly leaning into the embrace.

"You may be right. But if Mark isn't dead, if he too survived, I'm not going to be the one to tell him his brother died because I couldn't be bothered to try."

**Sorry about the late update, my muse kinda ditched me mid chapter and it took a while to chase her down. But, the good news is, next chapter will finally be the Pilot of 'The Flash'! Things should really start to pick up now.**

**-ThawneEnthusiast**


	8. Dissonance

**I don't own the CW show The Flash or any DC characters found in this story. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Central City

October 5, 2014

Dante's Inferno said that there were nine circles of Hell, each level increasing in the atrocity of deeds. Melody had never been one for religion, preferring what she could see with her eyes and touch with her hands, but nevertheless knowing that there was more in the universe than just their planet. Her family line was too old, too different for her to not acknowledge that there was some higher form of _something_ pulling strings. Whether or not that translated into an afterlife, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of, was if Hell did exist, there was a deep pit waiting for Clyde Mardon to be delivered.

Turning away from the carnage, Melody took a shaky breath, never more glad for the mirrored lenses that hid her eyes than right now. Footsteps at her back made her straighten, casually swiping at her cheeks before glancing over her shoulder. "Anything?"

Janet shook her head, Jace a hulking shadow behind her. "Any physical proof we could have used was washed away by the rain."

Plum lips curled into a sneer, nails biting into the palms of her hands. "What does he want? This is the third massacre and we're no closer to figuring out the purpose now then we were before." Dragging a hand through her hair, the singer began to pace, arms waving as she thought through the situation.

"He's been here for almost three days but instead of robbing a bank as is his MO, he's wasting time on senseless slaughter that only brings further attention to him. He must know that he's been pronounced dead by the CCPD, so why challenge that belief by slinging bodies around? There's no point, no re-" Melody screeched to a stop, eyes going wide.

"Boss?" Jace rumbled, exchanging a concerned look with his partner.

Melody ignored him, whipping out her phone and hitting number three on speed dial. It rung twice before an old, English voice answered.

"Wayne Manor, this is Alfred Pennyworth, how may I assist you?"

"Alfred, it's Melody."

"Ah, Miss Piper, so good to hear from you. Master Wayne is in his office, allow me to get him for you."

"I'm not calling for Bruce. I need to talk with you." Melody resumed her pacing as the older gentleman gave a surprised 'oh?'

"Well then, what can I help you with?"

"I recall you telling Bruce a story about your younger days, when you were searching for a jewel thief."

"Yes, in Burma. The forest north of Rangoon. Why the interest?" There was a thread of worry in the man's voice that Melody quickly waved off.

"I may be working with a similar situation here. How did the story go again?" Pulling the phone away from her ear, Melody set it to speaker, gesturing Janet and Jace closer so they could listen.

"The government was attempting to buy tribe loyalty with precious stones. But the thief kept attacking the caravans and stealing all the gems. My friends and I were searching for both the thief and the gems. But in six months we couldn't find anyone who had traded with the man."

"He was outsourcing them?" Jace suggested.

"A good guess, but incorrect." Alfred denied.

"Then what was he doing with them?" Janet asked, brow furrowed.

"One day, when I was walking through a village, I found a little girl playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. It seemed the bandit had been throwing the stones away."

The three exchanged looks, the same suspicion growing in their minds.

"Then why bother stealing them in the first place?" Jace wondered.

"To that, I shall tell you the same thing I did Master Wayne. Because he thought it was good sport. Because some men aren't looking for anything logical like money. They can't be bought, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men, just want to watch the world burn."

There was a long silence as they took the words in, Jace clenching and relaxing his fists, Janet fingering her gun, and Melody mussing up her hair.

"How did you stop him?" Melody whispered.

Alfred's voice was grave and slightly remorseful, knowing the impact his words had. "We burned the forest down."

* * *

It was a somber group that gathered in Melody's office that afternoon, consisting of everyone that knew her secret, a number that now included Jace. They sat in silence, each person casting the occasional worried glance in Melody's direction. The woman sat in her chair, a full glass of schnaps in her hands. Not a single sip had been taken since the glass had been filled, but the fact that she filled it at all was making them all feel on edge.

Melody didn't drink. An ironic thought considering she owned a nightclub with a full bar, but despite that, Melody had never once in her life drunk alcohol. There were too many memories associated with the action. So while her guests were free to drink to their content, her glass was always strictly apple juice to blend in.

Mike in particular was watching his sister's every move, fully prepared to launch himself across the desk and slap the glass from her hands if she went to take a sip. Melody was bad enough on a normal day. He had nightmares about her drunk. It was for very good reason she abstained.

"So. What's our game plan?" Jace finally broke the silence, looking at Melody expectantly. The others followed suite, waiting for orders.

Slowly, the woman set her glass down on a coaster and pushed it away. Mike sighed, relaxing in his seat for the first time since they had convened.

Rising to her feet, Melody cast her eyes across the room, taking in the expressions of her most trusted. Of its own volition, her hand twitched, reaching to her left for someone who wasn't there. Gritting her teeth against the fresh wave of pain, she shoved it to the side and into a small box to deal with later.

"I think," She began, picking over her words before letting them escape. "That it's high time Joseph fully appreciates the gravity of the situation."

"Do you trust him enough for that?" There was no challenge in the words, just a simple desire for information. Melody kind of adored Jace for his steady presence and unwavering loyalty. The man would follow her into a hurricane, and if Clyde was as powerful as they feared, he very well could end up doing just that.

"I may have to, regardless of my concerns on the matter. We'll need the backing of CCPD on this and most everyone else hates me."

"That's not true, Singh adores you." Mike offered a cheeky grin and Melody waved her hand dismissively.

"He tolerates me because I offer a safe date night location. I doubt he _adores_ me."

"But he would at least hear you out." Janet pointed out.

"And so would Joseph. His children live here, he has a vested interest in seeing the city remain on the map." Staring down the other woman, Melody made it clear that the conversation was over. "We leave in five minutes. Mike, stay here and watch the club, Janet stay with him. Jace, Angie, you're with me."

Several voices rose in protest at Angie's involvement. A high pitched whine cut them all off, everyone but Angie and Melody clapping their hands over their ears.

"If you think I'm letting her out of my sight for even a second, you're wrong. No one will touch her while I'm around. She'll be safe." Melody stressed, lowering her hand, the sound dying out with the motion.

"Rude." Mike grumbled, rubbing his ears.

* * *

The trio made an odd sight as they entered the lobby; Jace with his mammoth form, Melody with her shades and Angie practically attached to her hip. They passed reception with little difficulty, riding the elevator up to the third floor where Joe's desk was. Melody double checked that Angie's hand was firmly clasped in her own as the doors opened to the bustle of CCPD's Bullpen.

Exiting the elevator, Melody quickly scanned the room, picking out the dark skinned man with ease. Starting toward him, she paused, a sliver of surprise shooting through her as she caught sight of a slender, brown haired man who bounced excitedly around the older man.

"Barry." She called out, crossing the room toward him.

Barry turned on reflex, completely glancing over the woman before snapping back to her as she drew closer.

"Melody?" He blinked, smiling as she chuckled at him.

"Hey beanpole. When did you wake up?" She asked, stretching her hands out expectantly. Stepping into her embrace, Barry gave his own laugh.

"Just this morning actually. I thought nothing got past you?" He teased, moving back and grinning down at her.

Melody frowned, hand coming to rest on Angie's head. "I've been rather busy this week. Can't do everything."

"Busy with what?" Joe inquired, shooting a smile down at Angie before frowning at Melody.

"You know what." Melody retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not this again. Look, I don't have time for this right now." Grabbing his coat, Joe tried to brush past the group. Jace took a step to the right, effectively blocking the detective's path.

"I'm sure you're in a terrible rush Joseph, but Jace took the precious time away from his family to escort Angie and I here. I'd hate to belittle that sacrifice because you couldn't be bothered to hear us out." Melody smiled politely as Jace gave a rumbling growl, grey eyes boring into the darker man's skull.

"Technically that's a threat against an officer." Joe warned, eyeing the taller man with a healthy amount of apprehension.

"What threat? Just an observation." Melody waved off the warning, hopping onto the detective's desk and pulling Angie onto her lap. "Been to the west side recently, Joe?"

"No, why?" Sighing, Joe leaned back against a desk, accepting that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

Turning Angie's head so her gaze was averted, Melody nodded to Jace who fished out a file of photos. Taking the stack, Joe started to flip through, Barry peeking over his shoulder.

"Jesus." The older man breathed, eyes going wide. "What is this?"

"Over the past three days, seven people have gone missing in the east side. There are no connections between them beyond their location, they were selected indiscriminately. They all equally ended up dead and dumped in various warehouses along the coast. These are the ones my people have found. The ones that we know of."

"Why hasn't the CCPD heard about this?" Barry asked, taking one of the photos and studying it.

Melody smiled at the CSI, tempted to reach over and pinch his cheeks. "Bless. Because the're all from the run down part of town, Allen. You don't call the pigs down there, that's just common sense. The only reason I know about it is because I was looking."

"Looking for what?" Barry glanced up at the woman, then over at Joe when she pointedly stared at the detective.

Joe sighed. "Miss Piper seems to be under the impression that the Mardon brothers didn't perish in a fiery plane crash the night the Accelerator exploded. Despite the fact that I saw the plane go down."

"Mm, correction, you saw the plane get hit and start to fall. Not the actual impact." Melody pointed out.

"It was struck by lightning-"

"And so was Barry. Yet here he is, still the same lovable dork he was before."

Joe pointed at the woman, unable to refute that.

"Should I be insulted?" Barry wondered, shoving the pictures back in the file and handing it to Jace.

"No, it's a compliment." Melody waved him off, staring down the detective.

"I know what I'm talking about, Joe. At least three people have seen Clyde Mardon's face, all of them sources I trust."

"Who?" He challenged.

"Well, first of all, it's rude to question my sources. Second of all-"

"I saw him." Angie interrupted, drawing all attention to the previously forgotten little girl. As she told the others of her encounter with Clyde Mardon, Melody took the opportunity to give Barry a full look over. Oddly enough, for someone who had just gotten out of a nine month coma, the man looked remarkably fit. She had only been out for a third of that time and it had taken her three weeks to get back to her previous fitness level. But it was more then that, she realized, scrutinizing the man closer. There was something off, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It was his heartbeat.

Normally she tuned those sounds out unless she was flexing her new lie detector muscles but they still hovered on the edge of her hearing. Like when you're at a party but the music is just low enough to be forgotten. That is until the song changes and you can't help but tune in. Barry's heartbeat was a changing song, one that drew the singer's attention.

It was too damn _fast_.

Jace's was a steady, soothing beat that didn't waver even in the face of danger. Angie's was light and quick, nerves at being in the CCPD headquarters and under watch of one of its most prestigious detectives running wild. Joe's was starting to pick up as he grew more exasperated with the situation. Melody couldn't hear her own heartbeat but she imagined it was pounding as she trained her attention to the younger man's wildly, impossibly, fast beating heart.

"Mels?" A hand tugged on her sleeve and she snapped out of her trance.

Smiling down at Angie, she smoothed the girl's hair. "Sorry. Got caught up in my thoughts."

Looking up at the men, she carefully avoided Barry's eyes, focusing on Joe.

"Well?"

"Well what? You don't honestly expect me to believe that Clyde Mardon has not only come back from the dead but is now able to control the weather?" Shaking his head, Joe pointed a finger at the group. "You have come through for us in the past, I won't deny that. But every time it was in pursuit of your own interests. Never have you helped out for purely altruistic reasons and I doubt you're going to start now."

Melody blinked, lips pursed tight. "I have always sought to keep this city safe." She said, voice low and dangerous, a tone that made the two members of CCPD tense.

"I have devoted time into this city, resources that even the mayor would hesitate to promise. I keep the underbelly of this golden city, the scum and filth, from overwhelming the light. I do all of it, because I love the city. Because it's my home, the only place I have felt I belonged. If you feel all of these actions are for less then selfless reasons, then that is your own prerogative and you are welcome to it. I had thought that you shared the same desire to protect our home and the people who live in it." Here she tilted her head toward Barry, reminding the man of what he had to lose.

"However, I see I was wrong in that aspect. Very well, I won't take up any more of your time, detective." Dipping her head, Melody slid off the desk, carefully depositing Angie on the ground and taking firm hold of her hand. Gesturing in Jace's direction, the man stepped aside to allow the two to pass.

Melody paused, looking back at the detective who stared after them with conflicted eyes. "But keep this in mind, Joseph. My brother lives in this city. He walks these streets, the same as your children. I would not lie about his safety. _Never_ about his safety." Keeping eye contact as much was possible, Melody made sure the man fully grasped how serious she was.

At last, he nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

"See that you do. It may just save your life." She warned, turning away as Iris West appeared from the hallway that led to the bathrooms, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Iris." Melody offered the other woman a courteous nod before sweeping past, leading the way to the elevator. Behind her she could hear Iris ask about their conversation and Joe dismiss her worries out of hand.

'Still coddling, I see.' Melody thought wryly, turning to look at Jace as his phone buzzed. Fishing the device out of his coat, the man glanced down at the screen before accepting the call, mouthing 'Janet' at her. Nodding, Melody pushed the call button for the elevator, waiting patiently. Closing her eyes, she let the sounds of the CCPD wash over her. Phone's rang, voices clattered, criminals shouting their empty threats, cops yelling for obedience over the former. Another officer came up the Joe, telling him of a commotion on the south side, Eddie Thawne rushed down the main stairs, casting her group an odd glance before joining his partner.

Even from half a room away, Melody could hear Iris' heartbeat kick up a notch and she smiled.

Jace swore and Melody reached down to cover Angie's ears, giving the man a reproachful look. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Jace muttered a phrase in Italian that made her blood run cold.

"Mardon's been sighted on the south side."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. The other assistants at my job quit, so I'm the only one there. Took up more of my time then it used to.**

**Next chapter should have a confrontation between Clyde and Melody.**

**-ThawneEnthusiast**


End file.
